


Frodo and the Lynx

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Commercials, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins winds up on another adventure, if only for a short time. However, the Narrator’s a little too eager to get started…





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own The Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien does. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by the Toyota commercials. This story was also spurred by OdeToANightmare's story _Commercial Time_ , over on fanfiction.net.

Frodo walked to the Greenfields one winter’s morning.

“It’s freezing!” Frodo cringed.

He met a hungry lynx on his travels.

“What?” Frodo spun around, only to come face to face with a growling lynx in her winter coat. “Oh. Um…”

He would soon care for her twelve babies and soon gather the affection of one of the lynx’s kittens. Before Frodo could leave the cave, the lynxes took care of him, eventually following him back to Bag End, to meet Frodo’s scrupulous uncle… eh, cousin.

“Frodo, what do we have here?” Bilbo asked his tween cousin.

“Can I keep them? I might as well,” Frodo said with a grin.

“I suppose so, but they’re your responsibility,” Bilbo said.

Frodo nodded. “Very good, Bilbo.”

But no sooner would the lynx and her kittens stayed, before they were found by the lynx’s father.

“Go with him,” Frodo told the lynx mother.

And she did, taking her kittens with her.

“Well…” Frodo heaved a sigh. “Onto the next adventure.”

Well said, Frodo. Well said.

The End.


End file.
